Bloodlines
by Vampirelover06
Summary: Sequel to Blood Promise:Things always change! What happens when everyone finds out Dimitri is alive and him and Rose have twins? Follow them as the race to save their children as well as themselves.
1. Chapter 1

****

I don't own of the characters, they belong to the mind of Richelle Mead.

**Here is the sequel to Blood Promise: Things Always Change. **

**The first few chapters are from Rose's Point of View.**

* * *

"It seems that you are Blood Promised." Lissa said. I noted to myself that when this was over I would ask her what that meant. I was so glad that Dimitri was able to take the pain away. At least I could do this with out drugs.

I was in labor for what felt like days, but finally at five in the morning I began to push. I could feel everything but no pain. I knew that Dimitri wanted to see his child being born but he did not want to let go of my hand. I was growing more tired with every push. I did not get the saying 'the miracle of child birth', miracle my ass I was going all the work. I mean a miracle would have been Dimitri pushing these babies out of his body. _Note to self, if want more children and am able to have more let Dimirti carry and give birth._

After the fifth push the head was finally out. Great I was going to have a child that was just as stubboned as I was. I gave one last push and my first child came out. _Dimitiros._ My little boy. Once the air hit his little lungs for the first time he screamed so loud that I was sure they heard it at the academy. "Let me see him." I begged Lissa who was cleaning what looked like yogurt off of him. Dimitri got to cut the cord. Once Lissa place our son in Dimitri's arms I looked at them both.

I had never seen Dimitri cry before. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "My son." He said to the bundle. Dimitri slowly put Dimi in my arms. It was then that I noticed that Dimitri was no longer touching me but the pain was not as bad as it was. As I held my beautiful son I could see that he had Dimitri's eyes. Yes we both had brown eyes but mine were more like a chocolate brown where as Dimitri's were a darker shade almost black. But the thing that shocked me the most was that Dimi's hair was a dark blond. It was then that the pain started again.

I asked Adrian to take Dimi from me. "Please I can feel the pain again and I need Dimitri to hold my hand again. Adrian took Dimi from me. I could feel the pain all over my body once again and looked at Dimitri. He could tell that I needed him.

I began yet again pushing my child out of me. Again I was wishing that Dimitri would have this baby. I was not in pain but it just did not feel good. After only three pushes this time my daughter came in to this world. The moment I heard her cry I myself started to cry. Both my children were here, Dimitri was here and all my friends were here. I felt like I wanted to sleep for days but I wanted to hold Natalya. Again Lissa cleaned her and placed her in Dimitri's arms. "My daughter!" He said.

"She is just a beautiful as her mother." He told the pink bundle. He placed her in my arms and I took one look at her and I could not believe how much my heart had grown in that one hour. I thought that my heart was only big enough for Dimitri but it grew three times as big as I looked at both of my children.

"Adrian, Christian, Eddie and Dimitri, could you four leave the room for a few moments while I help Rose breast feed the twins." Lissa said to the boys. I was sure that Dimitri's look mirrored mine, knowing that I did not want him to leave. "Alright Dimitri you may stay. But do not get in the way, I don't really know what I am doing, I have just read it in books." She walked over to me holding Dimi. She placed him in my arms so that I was able to feed him.

* * *

** I know that this one is short but I promise that the ret will be much longer. I am sorry that it took me so long to write this. I had kinda of writers block , as well as I was working on my other FF. Let me know what you think and maybe if I get 10 tomorrow I will put up the next chapter tomorrow as well.**

**Thanx**

**Shannon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter out. I kind of lost the passion to this story.**

**I am not real sure if I will write any more on this. I was not real happy with Blood Promise. But I hope to find my passion again.**

**Thank you for those who still read this. I do hope to finish this story.**

* * *

_Rose's POV_

I still could not believe that I had just givin birth to my twins. I was so happy that Dimitri was her with me. Now Lissa was going to help me breast feed them, this should be fun.

"Now Rose since the twins are not that fussy you will be able to feed them one at a time, but as soon as they are finished I need you to pump so that when they are ready to eat again we can feed them at the same time." Lissa said.

She handed me Dimi first. It was still a shock that he looked so much like his father. He had dark brown eyes almost black and dark brown hair. I remember reading in health class that babies hair fell out and then grew back. But I hoped that my baby's hair would not do that.

I unbuttoned the top of my night shirt that I was wearing and left my breast fall out. I held Dimi in the football hold, and tried to get him to feed. At first he did not want to do anything but sleep but then Lissa told me that he needed to eat and that I needed to wake him up.

"Lissa I can't do that to my baby, he looks so peaceful and I hate to wake him up." I told her.

"I know Rose but he needs to eat now so that he is not scream later when you are trying to feed Natalya. Just take the blank off of him and he will start to wake up." Lissa said

I did as she said and the moment I took off the blanket Dimi turned his little head and latched on.

"OH MY FREAKING LORD!" I screamed. Man that kid was a like a hoover.

Dimitri and Adrian came rushing in and there I sat topless with my son on my boob. I looked at Dimitri first and he had a huge grin on his face till he realized that Adrian was in the room and looking at my breast.

"Um…can I help you Adrian?" I asked him.

"Um…oh…god I am so sorry I thought that something was wrong. I will just leave." He said while he kept trying to look away. I always knew that he found my breast good looking but since I had gotten preganat I caught him looking at them all the time.

"Yes it is best if you leave Adrian. I can help her if she needs it." Dimitri said as he walked Adrian to the door.

I sat there for a few moments looking at my son eating and I could not help but think about the last time I had a mouth on my breast and then I felt the blood rush to my face. What the hell was wrong with me? My son was eating and I was thinking about the time his father had done that to me,

"Love are you alright?" Dimitri asked me as he sat on the bed next to me and his son. Lissa was rocking Natalya and trying to let em and Dimitri have this moment.

"Oh it is nothing to worry about. But your son is like a hoover, he latched on and went to town." I looked down and Dimi and noticed that he was starting to fall back asleep.

I looked at Lissa and she nodded, letting me know that it was ok to take him off my boob and let Natalya have a turn.

"Dimitri would you hold Dimi for rose so that she can let Natalya feed?" Lissa asked Dimitri.

"I would love to hold my son." He said as he took our sleeping son out of my arms.

I took Natalya out of the blanket and let her latch on my other breast. And just like her brother I felt like she was trying to suck out my toes through my boobs.

"Rose, I need to run to my cabin I will be right back. If you need anything just say it. I have a baby monitor in here and I have the other end. So I can hear you at all times." She said as eh walked out of the room.

"I cant believe that they are here love. They are so beautiful, and I thank you everyday for giving them to me." Dimitri said as he looked at our sleeping son.

"No Dimitri I want to thank you. I never thought that I would be able to give you children and that was one of the things I knew we could never have if we were together. I love you so much." I said as I leaned in and kissed him.

"Roza, I want to ask you something." He said as he got off the bed and put Dimi in his baby bed.

He came back to the bed and sat with his back to me for a moment. I heard the drawer to the night stand open and close. He then turned around and looked me right in the eyes.

"I know that this is not how you pictured it, but would you do me the honor in being my wife."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there another chapter up and running. I decide to keep this one going. I have a whole new plan. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

_Rose's POV_

"Yes, I would love to be your wife." I told him as I kissed. Now I was the happiest women in the world. I had two beautiful children and the man I loved was back from the dead and just asked me to marry him.

If you had asked me a year ago where my life was going I would have said that I was going to be one of the best guardian's. I was happy with that life. I was happy to protect Lissa for the rest of my life. I never thought that I would be a mom or a wife.

When I had first met Dimitri, I hated him for bringing me back to this place, and then we became friends which turned in to a forbidden love that we shared. I knew that I would always love him but I knew that we would never be able to be together.

Now I sit here feeding my daughter and holding on to the man I loved. My life would be perfect for this moment on. Or so I thought.

It had been three months since I had the twins and everything was going great. Dimi still had his dark hair and was looking like his father more and more everyday. Nat, which we all started to call her, was starting to get cute little curls in her hair.

My mother had finally come and seen the twins when they were a month old.

"Oh my Rose, they are so beautiful." My mother said while holding Nat.

"I think so looks like Roza, but she tells me that she looks like me." Dimitri said while holding Dimi. Dimitri was never with out on of children in his arms. I loved to look at him and see how much he loved being a father.

"Well I think she looks just like Rose did when she was a baby. Oh Rose I hope you are not mad at me but I called your father." Wait why would she do that?

"Mom, why would you do that? I thought that you never talked to him." I asked her.

"Well Rose I do talk to you father all the time. He knows all about you and he knows that you have children now. He told me to tell you that when ever you are ready he would like to meet you." She said.

I was not sure if I was ready to meet my father. I mean to me all he was was a sperm donor. My mother never talked about him and I only knew a few things about him.

"Mom, I am not sure I ever want to meet him. I mean I don't even know him." I told her while taking Nat from her so that I could feed her.

"Well Rose that is partly my fault. I was mad at you father when I learned that I was carrying you and then I wanted him to hurt like her had hurt me. But after I had you I realized that he should know about you." I only knew part of the story about my mother and father but I was willing to bet there was something else there.

After the first day my mother came to see the twins she made a point of coming to see them at least twice a month. Dimitri were planning to get married when the twins were six months old and we were going to go to Baia for our honeymoon so that his family could meet the twins.

I remember when the twins were two months old, one night I asked Dimitri a question that I had wondered since I found out I was with child.

"Do you think that our children will be dhampir or human?" I asked him while I was feeding Dimi. I sometime felt like a lunch box. I was either feeding Dimi and Nat or pumping. I swear as soon as the twins were done I was pumping and when I was done pumping they were hungry again.

"Well I am not sure Roza; I mean they are the first children born from two dhampir's." He said.

"Well not the first really, but the first in a very long time. I guess I need to see if Lissa can do some research on Anna's child." I told him.

It was not until they were three months old that we got out answer. It seemed that Dimi was indeed a dhampir but we were still not sure about Nat.

One night while we were all in bed, the four of us, Dimitri was reading a large book about Anna when Dimi started to cry. Dimitri set the book down and went to pick up Dimi when our little boy surprised us. He put his little hand on the book and picked it up. The book had to weight at least 5 pounds.

"Well it seems that Dimi answered our question." Dimitri laughed as he picked up our son.

"Do you think that Nat can do that as well?" I asked him and I put Nat on my shoulder to burp her.

"I am not sure and I think we should let her show us when she is ready." Dimitri said as he traded me Dimi for Nat.

"Roza, do not worry about these things, the children are happy and healthy. No matter what they turn out to be they will be loved." He said as he kissed my forehead.

After I finished feeding the twins there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

It was Lissa and Christian. They would come over at least three times a week to sit and visit with us. They had been planning to go and look at house near the Royal Court. They told us that they wanted us to move with then and that they would only get a house if we were their neighbors. Dimitri and I were not real sure what to do. We knew that we could not live at the academy for ever but we were not sure if we could afford a new house with two babies.

"Hey you two, Christian and I wanted to know if we could baby sit the twins tonight. I know that Rose you are meeting you father tomorrow so I know you will want to get a lot of sleep." Lissa asked.

After the twins had turned two months old I had finally decided that I would meet my father. I had called the number my mother had given me and spoke with him. He sounded like he really wanted to meet me and the twins. So he told me that he would be able to come for a visit in a month.

"Yeah that would be great. There are at least 6 bottles in the icebox. And if they give you any trouble you know you can just bring them back." I told Lissa with a smile. I knew that she loved my kids more than anything in this world. It was ever cuter to see Christian with him.

"Alright daddy, hand him over to his favorite godfather." I loved the way he said that. Him and Eddie loved being the babies' godfathers but Adrian was still getting used to the idea that I was with Dimitri and that was never going to change.

"I swear the way you say that Christian is making me think you are going to want me to do you a favor on the day of your daughters wedding." We all laughed at that when there was another knock on the door.

Adrian walked in with a look on his face that I could not read.

"What is it Adrian?" I asked him

"Can you tell me why there is a man here that says that he is meeting you tomorrow? And this man looks a lot like Abe Mazur." He asked.

"Well yeah I can he is my father and he has come to visit me and the babies." I told him

"Wait you father is The Abe Mazur?" Dimitri asked.

"Um…yeah, but why are you calling him The Abe Mazur?" I asked Dimitri. I swear the look in his eyes made it seem like he was about to meet his favorite actor.

"Rose do you know who Abe Mazur is?" Adrian asked. What the hell I knew who he was.

"Um… yeah he is a non-royal that knocked up my mom, so that makes him my father." I said.

"Um…Roza I don't know how to tell you this but you father is very famous. He is the most powerful non-royal out there and I am surprised that you don't know anything about him." Dimitri said.

"Well what is there to know?" I asked him and Adrian.

"Well it seems that he can get anyone to do anything that he wants and he is also known as one of only 4 other Moroi that have killed Strigoi." Holy shit I knew that guy, but his name was not the same.

Wait are you telling me that Zmey is my father?" I asked.

"Yep the one and only." Adrian laughed.

"What is so funny Adrian?" I asked.

"Lets just say that I am now a little happy that you are with Dimitri because I am not about to face the man who's only daughter is about to marry me." He said as he walked out.

I looked over at Dimirti and for a second I thought that he had turned back in to a Strigoi because of how pale he got.

"О дерьмо, я столь ввернут." Was all Dimitri said.

* * *

**О дерьмо, я столь ввернут- means 'Oh Shit, I Am Screwed.**

**You will get to meet Rose's father in the next chapter. He will be a little different from the book.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
